Among homeowners, it is common to hire a contractor to “remodel” a room, by doing work to improve the condition, style, and/or functionality of the room.
Conventionally, a homeowner determines the approximate cost of a particular remodeling project by consulting with one or more contractors, who come to the home, view the room, learn from the homeowner how the room is to be changed in the remodeling project, and generate an estimate that includes an estimated total cost for them to perform the remodeling project.